


College God

by signofthesky



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, One Shot, race is angry, spot is amused, sprace, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signofthesky/pseuds/signofthesky
Summary: just as the title suggests





	College God

**Author's Note:**

> this thing has been in my notes for almost an entire YEAR so i’ve made the executive decision to dump it here

Racetrack Higgins has taken quite the liking to his lab periods. Unlike most universities students, he didn’t find it aggravating or monotonous. Quite the opposite, actually. He found the specific tasks and steps to be rather calming. Race always had to be busy, whether it was doing classwork or going to sports games with Jack, Davey, Katherine and Specs. 

It’s a month into his sophomore year and he’s begun to re-settle into the dynamic of class after class. He’s used to doing the same types of things everyday. You can imagine the confusion when there was someone else at his table. Race shrugged it off but sat somewhere else. Throughout the period he found himself sneaking glances at the boy. He couldn’t quite make out all of his features but knew that he was clearly gorgeous. 

___________________________________

One Week Later...

To put it quite blatantly, Race has not had the best start to his day. First he slept through his alarm, then some kid spilled coffee all over him and now he’s late to class. He huffs and mumbles a few choice words before opening the door to his lab. Race walks to his seat, all the while dragging his feet, when he notices that it’s, once again, occupied. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he whispers before rolling his eyes and trudging to an area in the back of the room. The second class is over and is empty, Race finds himself beelining directly to his rightful desk. 

“Excuse you, that is MY lab spot I don’t care that it’s unassigned or that you look like a college god. I’ve been sitting there for four weeks now MOVE!” He booms all in one breath while trying not to get himself caught up in what exactly he was doing. 

“You think I look like a college god?” The boy asks with a smirk. 

Race falters. He wasn’t exactly planning on including that part in his speech.


End file.
